


A Struggling Bond

by zeusfluff



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: Jack and Kate have been together for six years and are still on the island. As they are expecting their first-born, they are captured by the others. *This is AU.* M for later chapters.





	1. A Struggling Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

A sack had been thrown over her head. That was the last thing she remembered. Kate was fairly certain she’d been thrown into some sort of ‘jail’ cell. She’d been avoiding one for such a long time. The pain in her abdomen was increasing ten-fold again. She felt calming hands under her head, they were callused. She’d know those hands anywhere. Jack! Gently opening her eyes, she hissed and blew out a breath.

 

“Jack? What’s going on?”

 

The light in the room cast a strange shadow over his exhausted features. His shoulders slumped and he looked as if he hadn’t eaten in days. He was starting to get a five-o-clock shadow on his five-o-clock shadow. The tears in his eyes tore her to pieces. Like a rag doll carelessly was thrown to the side. Attempting to sit up, Jack lightly pushed her back down.

 

“Don’t move Kate. I’ll get us out of here. I refuse to let our daughter be born into this place!”

 

Kate knew how bad Jack’s temper was. Her blood ran cold when she felt something sticky on her legs. The thin dress they’d put on her gave little to no protection from the camera  
in the corner of the room. 

 

“Jack… I’m bleeding…”

 

He swallowed. He didn’t have anything to help control it with. His temper flared as he examined the cuts and scrapes on her face, arms, and legs. 

 

“Don’t talk Kate. Don’t talk. Just relax. Have you had any contractions?”

 

Kate nodded and gripped Jack’s hand. Shaking his head, he added to his thoughts.

 

“Well, we could start counting together; I don’t have a watch to time the contractions, though.”

 

Kate shook her head and shifted her position against Jack. 

 

“I thought my water broke Jack, but look at my legs.”

 

The two had their backs turned towards the camera. With shaking hands, Jack lifted back the bottom of Kate’s dress just far enough to get a look at what she was talking about. Sighing heavily, he placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. The left went to the swell of her belly. 

 

“I have to get you to Juliet, Kate. You have an abruption. A part of your placenta has torn. You’ll need an emergency C-section.”

 

Kate’s face was a myriad of emotions right now. Jack had just informed her that they were both in danger. She hadn’t wanted this to happen at all. Jack turned Kate’s face so that she was looking straight at him.

 

“Did they hurt you?”

Kate nodded her head and burst into tears. She wouldn’t say how, though. Somehow, she felt ashamed. 

 

“They gave me something. I haven’t felt the baby move in 2 days.”

 

Jack’s blood ran icy cold as the words tumbled out of his mouth. Gently helping her sit up against the wall, he began yelling and banging on the glass that divided the next room.

 

“HEY! I need some help in here!”

 

He glared at Ben as he entered the room. 

 

“Jack!”

 

Eyes widening, he turned back to Kate, and his mouth hung open for a brief moment.

 

“Kate, what are you doing? No. Don’t push sweetheart. You’re going to hurt yourself. Ben where is Juliet? I need to see her. NOW!”

 

The blond hair blue eyed woman showed up at the door and came in. She took careful steps towards Jack and Kate and squatted down next to her. Putting her best and comforting  
voice on, she placed a hand on Kate’s shoulder.

 

“Kate honey, I don’t want you to push yet. Jack and I need to get you to surgery. I promise the two of us will do everything we can to get your daughter out safely. Now I need you to take a breath and relax.”

 

Kate was very frightened, though. Wild eyes darted between a nervous Jack and a calm and collected Juliet. The two helped her into a wheelchair and rolled her out into the hallway. She was as pale as a sheet. Only aware of the pain, Kate tried to focus on the sound of Jack’s voice.

 

“Everything’s going to be just fine. Just relax and breathe.”

 

She smiled as the two of them undressed and placed a hospital gown over her. 

 

“I see your bedside manner has improved Jack.”

 

A small smile spread across his face, but all too soon, it disappeared when he saw the blinking red light of the closed-circuit camera in the corner of the room. He looked to Juliet who was preparing some instruments they needed. After placing the nasal cannula into Kate’s nose, he pointed to the walkie-talkie on the counter in the far-left corner. 

 

“Juliet, tell Ben to turn off the camera in here. I don’t want him sitting in security watching this. This is private.”

 

Nodding, Juliet grabbed for the walkie and spoke.

 

“Ben, it's Juliet. Jack would like you to turn the closed-circuit camera off in OR. Please.”

 

A moment later, the blinking red light went off on the camera and a note of assurance from Ben came over the talkie.

 

“Alright. The camera is off. Be sure to let me know what happens with this joyous occasion later.”

 

Jack looked to Juliet as she turned on the ultrasound machine. Nodding to him to go ahead, Jack spread a generous amount of conducting gel on Kate’s stretched stomach. She shivered.

 

“Jack that’s cold.”

 

His gaze softened once more.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. This’ll only take a minute. Relax and stay still.”

 

Jack and Kate both had their eyes glued to the screen with the black and white image of their daughter. Swallowing, Jack turned his attention to Juliet.

 

“How bad is it?”

 

Juliet moved the wand around some before zooming in on a specific source just to the left of Kate’s belly button. 

 

“Here. Here’s the tear. There’s something else you two should know. I think I can repair this tear with your help Jack, but the bleeding is going to be a bit harder to control. We have two options here: Kate can deliver vaginally, but the risk is much higher and the baby could become hypoxic. The other option is to give her an epidural and deliver your daughter via C-section. We can have her out in less than 60 seconds.”

 

Jack felt numb. Everything was happening so fast. Then the fear started to gnaw away at him. He was brought back to reality when he felt Kate crushing his hand. Even with the  
nasal cannula in her nose helping her breathe, Kate still felt like she was gasping for breath. Glancing at Jack, he could see the unshed tears threatening to flow down her freckled cheeks. 

 

“This one really hurts Jack.”

 

Nodding he placed a kiss on her forehead and ran a hand through her dark curls.

 

“I know it does sweetheart. What I need for you to do is breathe through the pain. In through your nose and out through your mouth. That’s it. Ok. Contraction should be coming back down now. Good girl.”

 

Grabbing for his green shirt and pulling him down towards her face her eyes held determination and hope in them. 

 

“Jack I want to deliver naturally. I can do this.”

 

Jack warily accepted her decision, it was her right as a mother, but he had objections ready to slide off his tongue if needed. 

 

“Ok. Juliet’s getting the bleeding under control. Once that is under control we’ll have to check your cervix to see how far you’re dilated. I know that’s uncomfortable. We’ll make it as painless as possible.”

 

Kate nodded and squeezed Jack’s hand as Juliet placed another towel between her legs. 

 

“Ouch. Please get the baby out.”

 

Jack ran a hand over her forehead and wished he could take her pain away. Kissing her cheek, he smiled at her and squeezed her hand again.

 

“I’m going to see how Juliet’s doing. How’s your breathing?”

 

Kate nodded tiredly and pushed the nasal cannula back into her nose. 

 

“The oxygen helps Jack. Thank-you.”

 

Jack strode up to Juliet and she glanced over at him. Inwardly he winced, blood was completely soaking her inner thighs. He was used to blood, but he hadn’t seen this much since the last breech baby he’d delivered almost 8 years earlier. Pulling on a pair gloves, Jack swung into action. The bleeding was nowhere near being controlled. 

 

“Here., You look like you could use some help.”

 

Motioning for Juliet to move her hands away with the bloodied towel, Jack as gently as he could stick another towel where Juliet’s had just been. 

 

“Jack, it hurts…”

 

Nodding Jack tried to keep her calm as he applied more pressure. Juliet took the towel and handed Jack another clean one. She looked him in the eye and creased her forehead. 

 

“If we can’t get the hemorrhaging under control we might have to do a hysterectomy. I don’t want to have to resort to that Jack, but there’s a lot of oozing and the uterus isn’t firming up.”

 

Jack’s heart sank at the thought. He was starting to get comfortable with the idea of being a father, and then to suddenly take the ability to have more children away? It was insanity. Juliet wasn’t getting results, so she took the next logical step. She was going to convince Kate to take the C-section. Going up by her head, Juliet looked down at Kate and began to whisper.

 

“Kate I know you said you wanted to deliver naturally, but, the chances of that are disappearing quickly. Now, Jack and I can get your daughter out in less than a minute whereas delivering naturally would take hours or even days. This is the best option for the both of you ok?”

 

Kate didn’t know what was going on anymore. Everything was getting fuzzy. She closed her eyes for a minute or two and opened them up just as Juliet was turning her onto her side.

 

“This’ll help with the pain ok. I promise you, you won’t feel a thing. The pressure is the only thing you’ll feel.”

 

Kate nodding stared up at the ceiling and tried to breathe through her nose. 

 

“Please get her out. I want her to be healthy.”

 

Juliet nodded her head, but her confidence was waning. She wasn’t going to lose another mother and child to this stupid rock. Now, if she could just get Ben to leave her alone.

 

To Be Continued…


	2. Freedom and Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet bring's Jack and Kate's daughter Megan into the world. Then later, she busts Sawyer out of the Polar bear cages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

“You have a beautiful girl!”

 

Jack smiled as Juliet held the screaming infant over the barrier separating Kate’s head from her open and exposed stomach. 

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

Juliet held a smile of her own and felt a few tears descend down her face. 

 

“Would you like to cut the cord? What are you going to name her?”

 

Carefully separating his little girl from her mother, Jack smiled at a thought he had. 

 

“Kate and I decided on one name for a girl. Megan.”

 

Juliet nodded and handed Megan over to Jack. 

 

“Here’s your little girl Jack. I’ll give you two a couple of minutes. Then I’m going to give her, her first bath.”

 

Jack looked over every little detail of Megan. A surprising full head of dark hair, her tiny eyebrows, even her little nose and mouth. Juliet was still beaming, Kate had become her   
second control case after Claire. So, far, mother and child seemed to be doing well. But she would have to keep tabs on them. Approaching Jack once more, she held her arms out for the infant. 

 

“Don’t worry Jack, I’ll bring her back. Say bye-bye daddy.”

 

Megan squirmed in Juliet’s arms as she took her. Her screaming became louder as they reached the sink. Juliet tried talking to her as she turned the faucet on. Making sure the   
water was warm, Juliet began washing Megan. The infant wasn’t having it though. 

 

“It’s ok. We’re just going to get you all nice and clean. Then we’ll weigh you. After that, I’ll give you back to daddy.”

 

Finishing rinsing Megan off, Juliet carefully toweled the child off and took her over to the scale. Gently setting her on top, she read Megan’s weight off to Jack.

 

“Megan weighs 8 pounds and 6 ounces. Pretty big for a girl. 22 inches long. I think she’s going to be tall.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later…

 

“Jack wake up.”

 

Jack was startled awake by Juliet. Megan was asleep in the plastic basinet next to the bed on the right side of Kate. 

 

“What is it Juliet? What’s wrong?”

 

Juliet was hurriedly grabbing some things and throwing them in Jack’s general direction. 

 

“I’m helping you out. Ben’s letting you go. I’m coming with you guys. I’m being banished.”

 

Jack became confused.

 

“Banished for what Juliet?”

 

Juliet wasn’t sure she wanted to go into details right now with Jack.

 

“We can get into that when we get to the beach. Come on. Wake Kate up.”

 

Jack shook Kate awake and she opened her eyes. 

 

“What’s wrong Jack?”

 

Shaking his head, he helped her get dressed. On their way, they stopped by the Polar bear cages, and there was Sawyer sitting in the corner, stewing in silent anger. Juliet, taking a   
rock, threw it at the camera and took a key from her pocket. 

 

“You’re free. Go.”

 

Sawyer shot Juliet a dark look as he came out of the cage. 

 

“Why all of a sudden are ya helpin’ me?”

 

Juliet said nothing in response to Sawyer’s query as she gestured her head towards the direction of the jungle. Sawyer followed behind her into the jungle, Jack and Kate heading   
up the group and their brand-new baby with them. As they trekked deeper into the jungle, Sawyer looked Juliet’s backside over, looking for tell-tale signs that she had a stun gun in her back pocket. That’s where she’d had it before when she stunned him and had him dragged back to his cage. 

 

“So, why are ya comin’ with us? You here to spy on us?”

 

Juliet stopped mid-step and gave him an icy stare, but it had melted somewhat. 

 

“Contrary to what you believe James, I’m one of you now. The man who was going to kill you, Danny, let’s just say I took care of him. My punishment is to never come back.”

 

Sawyer was trying to put the puzzle pieces together Juliet was giving him. But he was having trouble wrapping his brain around it. 

 

“How do I know, I can trust ya?”

 

Juliet flashed her baby blues at Sawyer then turned around, and kept walking.

 

“Guess you’ll just have to go on blind faith, then don’t you?”

 

Annoyed, Sawyer kept walking forward. It wasn’t until they got to the beach that he noticed that they weren’t on their island. He was about to open his mouth again when he saw   
the angry looking brand on her backside. Nothing made him angrier than when someone hurt a woman. “Why are you helpin’ us?”

 

Juliet turned as she helped put the boat into the water.

 

“Believe it or not James, I want to go home too. Away from this stupid rock.”

 

Sawyer for a brief moment or two felt a twinge of pity for Juliet. But it was gone just as quickly. This was the same woman who’d only a week or two ago shocked him with a taser.   
Once the five of them were in the boat and rowing back towards the other island two miles away, Sawyer stayed quiet. When they finally reached the beach on the other island, there was a mixture of people happy and angry. One man shouted towards Juliet who was kind of taking shelter behind Jack. 

 

“What is she doing here? She’s one of them!”

 

Juliet tried not to look like the deer in the headlights but her mask was falling away. Kate came to her defense.

 

“Juliet isn’t with them anymore. She’s now one of us. She saved my life, and my daughter.”

 

Most weren’t taking that for an answer. But now it was Jack’s turn to come to her defense.

 

“She’s not here to hurt anyone. Give her at least half a chance.”

 

Juliet felt the stares of most of the survivors. This was going to take a while for them to get used to.

 

To Be Continued…


	3. Adjusting to beach life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives Juliet a pep-talk. Then later James tries to help Juliet fix her tent during a storm, leading him to give her temporary shelter in his own tent when it breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

Jack approached Juliet who was doing her laundry in her own water trough she used for washing. In his arms, was a sleeping Megan. Looking up, Juliet acknowledged him.

 

“Where’s Kate?”

 

Gesturing back towards the tent they both shared, he answered.

 

“I took the baby so she could get some more sleep. I never really got the chance to thank you Juliet. This is a healthy baby you brought into the world. I hope with time; the others will see that too.”

 

Juliet gave a small smile and dunked another shirt into the soapy water before taking it out again. 

 

“I really appreciate that Jack, and it was my pleasure. By every right though Jack, the other survivors have reason to fear me. I’ve done awful things. Awful things just so that I could survive.”

 

Jack shifted Megan in his arms and put a hand on her forearm as she put a shirt on top of a rock to scrub it. 

 

“We all make mistakes Juliet. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be forgiven for them. It took me years to get over the things my father told me, but I finally learned to let it all go. You know what? I feel like a better person because of it. I’ve also noticed for the past couple of months, when you’re not looking, Sawyer keeps staring at you.”

 

Juliet went about scrubbing her blue shirt against the rock and rolled her eyes. 

 

“What? You think he has a crush on me? Yeah, well he’s wasting his time. I’m not interested.”

 

Jack waited for Juliet to look back at him. 

 

“Juliet, I know how hard this has been for you.”

 

A layered and invisible wall went up between Juliet and Jack. 

 

“Thanks for the pep-talk Jack. I should be getting back to work.”

 

Jack saw Juliet smile down at Megan. 

 

“I’ll let you get back to work Juliet.”

 

Leaving Juliet with her laundry, Jack made his way back to the tent where Kate now sat, wide awake. Entering, he noticed she looked worried.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Kate turned her frown into a smile and reached for her baby.

 

“There’s my little tumble bug. Did you have a nice walk with daddy?”

 

Megan gurgled and grabbed a strand of Kate’s long dark brown hair. Jack ran a finger over Megan’s tiny left foot. 

 

“There’s a storm coming in. We should make sure the tent is secured to the tree. Last time it almost went flying away.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder and lightning sounded overhead and then driving rain began to pour down from the sky. Juliet was trying to catch the rope that was whipping around in the wind. Sawyer noticed and came to help. Any excuse to be charming. 

 

“We gotta tie this down or it’s gonna blow away! Get that end!”

 

Juliet tightened another rope around a tree while Sawyer did his best to hammer the stake into the ground to keep it intact. The wind was now ripping holes in the blue tarp. 

 

“This isn’t going to hold! You need to get somewhere dry! Come on!”

 

Reluctantly following Sawyer to his tent, she sat just at the entrance and watched the rain.

 

“This isn’t necessary James. I would’ve fixed my tent.”

 

Sawyer shook his head and sat down on his bed. Juliet avoided eye contact with him. 

 

“Yeah you would’ve fixed your tent, but ya woulda had holes in the tarp. Wouldn’t have been very dry.”

 

Nodding, she had to agree that it was much drier here than in her own tent.

 

“How did you get so lucky to have your tent shielded by two different palm trees? I’ve got that flimsy lean-to.”

 

James sat silently as the rain finally started to die down. Juliet stood and exited his tent.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay somewhere dry.”

 

James followed her out into the open and called out to her.

 

“Hey wait a minute. Let’s find something to fix your tent. It’s the least I can do.”

 

Juliet rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

 

“You do this for all the girls you flirt with?”

 

James looked away and went towards the plane wreckage. There was still plenty of tarp in there left for storage. They could use that to fix her tent. 

 

To Be Continued…


	4. Gaining trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Kate, and Megan share a moment, then as Sawyer helps Juliet with her laundry she accidently breaks her foot in two places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

Jack ran a finger over Megan’s tiny leg and she smiled up at him. 

 

“What? You think daddy’s funny?”

 

Megan gurgled and stuck a hand in her mouth. She made noise as a way of ‘talking’ to Jack. 

 

“She ‘talks’ when she’s hungry too Jack.”

 

Kate giggled at Megan and played with her feet. Megan started to get squirmy and whiny. She was getting louder by the minute. Taking Megan in her arms, Kate situated herself 

with a blanket over her as she ate. Megan became less ‘vocal’ and settled. Becoming worried, Kate looked into Jacks’ eyes.

“Jack when we get home, you know they’ll arrest me. I don’t want to go to jail. Do you know anyone that might be able to help me?”

 

Jack ran a hand over Megan’s head and she cooed at him. 

 

“I might know someone. Don’t worry, I won’t let anything come between you and Megan.”

 

Kate hoped that Jack was right. But there was no way to be sure until the time came to go home.

“Need some help?”

 

Juliet rolled her eyes and struggled with her laundry. She used an old crate as a basket. 

 

“I’m fine James. Don’t you have something better to do?”

 

He shrugged and helped her with the box. There was a tree root sticking out of the ground that Juliet didn’t notice because the sand was covering it. Tripping over the root, she   
thought she heard something snap in her foot and she let out a cry. Sawyer dropped the box and helped her sit down.

 

“Easy. I got ya. I’ll go get the doc. Don’t move.”

 

Juliet sat back against the palm tree and looked at her foot. Leaning her head against the tree, she shook it. Jack came up to Juliet and leaned down in the sand. 

 

“Hey. How’d you manage this?”

 

Wincing, Juliet moved the sand from over the tree root to show Jack. 

 

“I can see how you would do this to your ankle and your foot. I don’t like to be the one to tell you this Juliet, but you broke your ankle and your foot in two places. You’re not going to be able to put any weight on it for about six weeks. I’ll splint it, so that it can heal. But knowing the island, it’ll probably heal sooner.”

 

Juliet made a face and wanted to kick her laundry basket. 

 

“Stupidity got the best of me.”

 

Jack shook his head at Juliet and elevated her foot on a crate. 

 

“No, I don’t think so. This island is full of hidden tree roots. It was an accident.”

 

She was so busy focusing on Jack she forgot Sawyer was still just behind him. 

 

“Well since you are outta commission right now, you’ll need someone to help ya out.”

 

Juliet narrowed her eyes at Sawyer and sighed. 

 

“Are you offering to hang my laundry to dry?”

 

Sawyer nodded and then smirked.

 

“ ‘Course. Ya need help. Come on, whadda say?”

 

Trying to get comfortable, Juliet kept her eyes narrowed at Sawyer.

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

She was echoing his words back at him.

 

“ ‘Cause you helped me outta that polar bear cage.”

 

Juliet relented and finally found a comfortable position.

 

“We all need a second chance James.”

 

To Be Continued…


	5. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, we see Jack and Kate are captured by the others, then Juliet helps Kate out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

_Flashback 3 weeks and 5 days ago…_

 

_“I think I’ve almost got it!”_

 

_Jack shook his head at Kate as she stood on her tip of her toes to reach for a mango far above her head. “Not like that you won’t. Here. You sit down and rest. I’ll get it.” Rolling her eyes, Kate planted herself on a rock below the tree she’d been reaching for the mango. A voice suddenly sounded behind her._

 

_“_ _Both of you, don’t move! Put your hands up!”_

 

_Jack dropped the mango he’d managed to get for Kate and was by her side. Before Jack could speak, he saw a pretty blonde stun him with a taser she’d apparently had in her back pocket. He saw nothing after that._

* * *

 

_Kate was frantic, she had no idea where she was. She was in some sort of holding room. It was the plainest thing she’d ever seen, and it reminded her of a jail cell. A large metal door in front of her opened and in came the blonde that had stunned her earlier. She found she was sitting on a bed, a hard one, but still a bed nonetheless. Staying where she was at, she watched the blonde woman approach her._

 

_“Who are you?”_

 

_The blonde woman put her hands up to try and calm Kate._

 

_“Kate. My name’s Juliet. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help you. It’s ok. You can trust me. I’m a doctor.”_

 

_Kate didn’t trust this woman, but there was a gentleness in her voice she couldn’t avoid. The blonde was now sitting across from her, trying to get her to open up._

 

_“_ _Do I have your permission to examine you? I just want to make sure your baby is doing ok.”_

 

_Kate froze and drew her knees up on the bed._

 

_“What did you do to me? My baby?”_

 

_There was a shadow of sadness in Juliet’s eyes and Kate could see it._

 

_“I promise you, your baby is perfectly safe. My job is to make sure this baby is as healthy as possible. Now, do I have your permission to examine you?”_

 

_Kate seemed to relent and put her feet on the floor below her. She looked everywhere in the room except for Juliet. She stayed quiet as Juliet put the bell of the stethoscope up to her belly._

 

_“Good. This baby is very strong, and healthy. Let me just listen to your heart and lungs real quick.”_

 

_Still staying quiet, Kate stared at an invisible crack in the wall and completely avoided eye contact with Juliet._

 

_“Ok. All normal. Your not going to like this last part. Can you lift up your shirt a little for me?”_

 

_Kate’s eyes widened as Juliet pulled out a syringe filled with a green substance._

 

_"_ _What is that?”_

 

_Juliet seemed to sadden again and she explained herself._

 

_“This is what’s keeping the both of you alive.”_

 

_Swallowing, Kate let Juliet give her the syringe with the green substance. Helping her lie back on the hard bed against the pillow, Juliet gave her an answer._

 

_“If I don’t give you this, you’ll go into a coma and die. The side effect of this, is it’ll make you sleepy. You have a rest.”_

 

_Before Kate could ask Juliet what she meant by if she didn’t get the medication she’d just been given she’d die, she felt her eyes become heavy. She could barely see as Juliet vacated her spot next to Kate. Juliet was more than upset. She was livid. She looked Danny in the eye, clearly he couldn’t follow her directions._

 

_“I thought I said to get information out of her. You get too carried away. She is carrying a child! That child is my responsibility.”_

 

_Danny glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest._

 

_“Ben said to get info out of her, so I did. Anyways, I stuck her in with Shephard. She should be waking up soon.”_

* * *

 

 

_When Kate woke again, she found she was in the same cell as Jack. He hadn’t slept in days, and he had a five-o-clock shadow. She didn’t even know what day it was anymore. But they had to get out of here. Suddenly, pain began shooting up and down her abdomen. ‘This is great timing.’_

 

 

 

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Growing closer/Bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer brings Juliet some food, offers to do her laundry and gives her what he hopes is a compliment, making her angry. Then, Jack and Kate share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

“Here, I brought ya some food.”

 

Juliet rolled her eyes at Sawyer and struggled with putting her injured foot up on a crate. 

 

“You didn’t have to bring me food James. Jack was going to stop by with some.”

 

As Sawyer helped her with her foot, she hissed and shut her eyes, biting her tongue. 

 

“Yeah, well the doc’s busy with Kate. Seems kinda depressed since havin’ that baby.”

 

Juliet opened her eyes and frowned. 

 

“That would be what docs in the old days called the ‘baby blues’. Perfectly normal. Some women even have to go on medication to help them through it. Its sometimes a long road. Is there something else you wanted besides bringing me food James?”

 

Setting the hollowed out coconut shell filled with fish and banana, Sawyer spread his hands in almost helplessness.

 

“Do ya need help movin’ anything? I can do yer laundry for ya.”

Narrowing her eyes as she took a bit of fish from the coconut shell, Juliet got comfortable.

 

“That’s the third time this week you’ve offered to do my laundry. You like me don’t you?”

 

Sawyer looked at her and smiled.

 

“I like yer smile and yer real pretty when ya get mad. That and you got nice legs.”

 

Juliet swallowed her piece of fish and her eyes grew dark. 

 

“James, please leave.”

 

Sawyer could tell by the tone in her voice that she was serious.

 

“Ok blondie. Don’t get so touchy, and don’t be such a wise-ass. I’m goin’.”

 

As she watched Sawyer exit her tent, she smiled and spoke out loud, although no one but her could hear her.

 

“He thinks I have nice legs.”

 

Her face turned red as she grabbed for her copy of Carrie under her makeshift cot and began reading. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This tent is a pigsty Jack! There are clothes everywhere! Help me clean this up!”

 

Jack put a hand on Kate’s knees as she grabbed for a handful of clothes from the sandy ground below her. 

 

“Kate. Stop and take a breath. You don’t have to do everything yourself you now. I’ll help you.”

 

Dropping the clothes in a big heap, Kate felt the waterworks come on.

 

“Jack you don’t understand, I feel like I’m doing everything by myself, the baby cries all the time! Sometimes I don’t know what she wants! I need a shower, I smell, I need sleep, and to top all that off my breasts are sore. None of my clothes fit me either!”

 

Jack pulled Kate’s head towards him and looked into her stormy green eyes.

 

“Kate look at me, it’s alright. We’ll get through this together. I’m right here. Ok?”

 

Kate wasn’t sure how to respond at first and folded into Jack’s arms. Letting out a sob, she buried her head in his chest and kept crying. 

 

“I can’t do this alone Jack.”

 

Jack ran a thumb over Kate’s cheek and smiled at her.

 

“Your not alone. I am right here.”

 

Kate knew that Jack would do everything in his power to help her. But was she ready to accept his help? That was the big question.

 

To Be Continued…


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet comes down with Whooping Cough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

“Thought you could use a hand moving some stuff...”

 

Sawyer trailed off as he took in Juliet’s appearance. She was pale and sweaty. She didn’t look well at all.

 

“You ok?”

 

She was shivering and had the blanket over her. His gut was telling him to get Jack. Taking off from Juliet’s tent, Sawyer ran as fast as he could down the beach. At the entrance to Kate and Jack’s tent, Sawyer stood and waited until Jack finished talking. He was teaching Kate how to swaddle Megan.

 

“Make the blanket nice and snug. There we go. You wanna give it a try?”

 

Sawyer swallowed and interrupted.

 

“Sorry to come bustin’ yer door down doc, but Juliet needs yer help. Somethin’s wrong.”

 

Jack got up and followed Sawyer back to Juliet’s tent. He became worried when he saw the way she looked. 

 

“Sawyer, how long has she been like this?”

 

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders and threw his arms up in the air.

 

“I dunno doc, but she’s soakin’ wet and she keeps coughin’. What are those red spots on her skin?”

 

Jack looked into Juliet’s eyes with a penlight and sighed. 

 

“Juliet, its Jack. If you can hear me, open your eyes.”

 

Juliet sat still in her makeshift bed and shivered. Jack examined her arms and frowned, then putting the pieces together, he told Sawyer to leave.

 

“Sawyer. You need to leave this tent right now.”

 

Sawyer stood his ground.

 

“I wanna make sure she’s ok.”

 

Jack shook his head no and pointed outside.

 

“No. Go now Sawyer. Please.”

 

Sawyer hadn’t moved. He wasn’t sure why he was so worried about Juliet, he just was.

 

“What’s wrong with her doc?”

Jack was serious, Sawyer knew that, but he still stayed.

 

“She’s got Whooping cough. This rash may have been caused by a high fever, but I can’t make a definitive diagnosis yet.”

 

Sawyer got Jack’s point and vacated Juliet’s tent. He was still worried about her. Kate showed up at the entrance with Megan in her arms.

 

“Jack, is she ok?”

 

Jack’s eyes widened as he looked up at Kate and his daughter.

 

“Kate, don’t come in here! Take the baby and go back to our tent. Juliet’s contagious. Please go.”

 

Kate nodded and left. Jack looked at Juliet’s arms again and shook his head. 

 

“You really don’t need measles on top of whooping cough Juliet.”

 

Opening her eyes, Juliet looked at Jack blearily. 

 

“Jack… When did you come in? I didn’t… Hear you...”

 

Jack adjusted the pillow under her head and spoke.

 

“Shh. You rest Juliet. Your very sick right now.”

 

A coughing fit took a hold of Juliet and she could hardly talk.

 

“I can’t breathe...”

 

Jack was trying to keep her calm. 

 

“I need you relax. Take slow, deep breaths.”

 

The coughing seemed to die down for a moment and Juliet shook her head.

 

“What’s going… On?”

 

Jack had covered his face and was doing his best to be objective with her. 

 

“Juliet, you have Whooping cough.”

 

Her eyes widened and a hand weakly went to her mouth, covering it. 

 

“What are we going to do about it? Do you think you can find any antibiotics for it?”

 

Jack gave her a sympathetic look and kept a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I will make you better Juliet. You have my word.”

 

Meanwhile, Sawyer sat outside Juliet’s tent, a very worried expression written across his face. Why was he so worried about her? It’s not like they were seeing each other.

 

To Be Continued…


	8. Trying to understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer follows Jack and Juliet to the medical station. Sawyer and Kate have a conversation about Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

Kate had decided to follow Jack and Juliet to the medical station in the jungle. She’d left Megan with Sun. She turned when she heard someone behind her.

 

“Easy freckles. It’s just me.”

 

Shaking her head, Kate gave a little laugh. 

 

“Old habits die-hard I guess. What are you doing out here?”

 

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders and glanced at her sideways. 

 

“I just gotta make sure she’s ok.”

 

Kate chuckled again and kept walking.

 

“Sawyer, are you in love with her?”

 

Trying to remain cool under pressure, Sawyer smirked.

 

“Now why would ya think that freckles?”

 

Kate shook her head and smiled.

 

“Because you’ve been hanging around her tent like a puppy.”

 

Sawyer became dismissive of Kate’s reaction to his question.

 

“Well, she’s different than all the other girls I been with. Happy?”

 

Kate tried to hide her smile from Sawyer, but it faltered. Sawyer was the first to enter the medical station. He looked in all the rooms and finally, he found Jack and Juliet in the last   
one on the right. The door was closed. Opening it, he entered.

 

“How is she doc?”

 

Juliet frowned and looked away.

 

“James why do you keep coming back?”

 

Sawyer avoided eye contact with her for a few moments and then came closer to her.

 

“I was worried about ya. How are ya feelin’?”

 

Taking in a pained breath, she struggled for a bit, then answered.

 

“I’ve been better.”

 

Sawyer took a seat on a stool and looked into her eyes.

 

“Look, ya still need help. Anything ya need, ya got it.”

 

Juliet was about to answer when Kate entered and spoke to Jack.

 

“Jack, I’m just trying to understand. No one’s ever gotten sick on this island before. Why now?”

 

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

 

“I have no idea Kate. But you really shouldn’t be here. I don’t want you to bring it back to Megan. She doesn’t have a good immunity against it. Go back to the beach.”

 

Kate sighed and left the room. Juliet kept staring at Sawyer. She swallowed and spoke.

 

“What?”

 

Sawyer reached a hand out to brush a stray strand of hair away from her forehead. 

 

“Ya can’t see with hair in yer face.”

 

Juliet’s face turned a slight shade of red and she avoided eye contact with Sawyer. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt something when his fingers touched her forehead.

 

“Uh, thanks?”

 

It came out more a question than anything else. The awkward silence caught Sawyer off guard. 

 

“I should letcha get some sleep. Do ya want me to bring ya some clothes from yer tent?”

 

Juliet protested.

 

“James you don’t have to do that. Jack can do it.”

 

Jack adjusted the iv in Juliet’s arm and shook his head.

 

“Sawyer, you stay with her. I can go and be back in 20 minutes. Make sure she keeps this oxygen mask on.”

 

Staying seated next to Juliet, he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“So, what ya wanna talk bout?”

 

Juliet rolled her eyes and adjusted the mask over her face. Jack smirked and made his way out of the medical station. When he reached the doors, he noticed Kate standing just   
outside.

 

“I thought I told you to go back to the beach Kate.”

 

Kate shook her head.

 

“Jack, I wanna know why this is happening now. No one has ever gotten sick before. Minus you having your appendix taken out. But that’s a whole other story.”

 

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know Kate. But she’ll get better. I’d better hurry up, I don’t want to leave Sawyer alone with her too long in case something happens.”

 

Now Kate smirked.

 

“Sawyer likes taking care of Juliet. I asked him. I don’t think it’ll be too long before he asks her to move in with him.”

 

Jack shook his head, they were almost back to the beach.

 

“You would think they were already married the way they argue all the time.”

 

Kate raised her eyebrows and then shook her head in agreement.

 

“Well, I guess the same could be said about us at one point Jack. You used to get so angry. Now look at you?”

 

Jack sighed and relented.

 

“Well, having Megan made me put some things into perspective.”

 

To Be Continued…


	9. Crisis definitely averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer realizes that he might be falling in love with Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

Jack had just entered the medical station with some of Juliet’s things from her tent when he heard alarms going off. He quickened his pace and saw a slightly panicked Sawyer enter the hallway. 

 

“Doc come quick!”

 

Sawyer stood back as Jack began his barrage of questioning.

 

“Sawyer, what happened to her?”

 

Shrugging, Sawyer began to pace. He’d never felt this worried about a woman before.

 

“I dunno. She just started coughin’ really bad, worse than before. I think she coughed up a lung.”

 

Jack pulling on a pair of gloves went to work. He looked back at Sawyer and asked another question.

 

“Where’d all this blood come from?”

 

Sawyer nervously stepped forward and pushed a piece of hair away from her face. There was blood in it. 

 

“Her mouth. She was coughin’ real bad doc. Is she breathin’?”

 

Jack listened with his stethoscope. 

 

“She’s got a heartbeat. But she’s not moving much air in her lungs. Probably from coughing so much. Did she vomit at all?”

 

Sawyer sat on the stool and looked at Jack. 

“Maybe. I dunno doc.”

 

Reaching for the ultrasound machine, Jack flipped the switch on. Handing Sawyer that conducting gel, he told him what to do.

 

“Here. I want you to pour some of this on her chest and stomach.”

 

Sawyer felt a bit of out place, but did as Jack asked.

 

“Like this?”

 

Nodding, Jack placed the wand over Juliet’s chest and looked at the machine. 

 

“No tears in any of the ventricles. No clogged arteries. Lets get a look at her stomach. Her belly is full of blood. Did she complain of any pain at all?”

 

Sawyer wasn’t exactly sure how to answer Jack’s question.

 

“She said her stomach hurt. But I figure it was because she was coughin’. Is she alright?”

 

Jack shook his head.

 

“If I can’t find the source of where all this blood is coming from, she’ll die.”

 

A pit began to form in Sawyer’s stomach. His pacing continued. Before he realized it, he’d found himself reaching out for her hand. She was so pale. 

 

“So what are ya goin’ to do doc?”

 

Sawyer stopped pacing and watched Jack as he cleaned up and fixed the blanket over Juliet.

 

“She needs exploratory surgery. After that, once I get everything under control, she’ll need time to recover. The island will do the rest.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sawyer must’ve fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he had a kink in his back and neck, and Jack was shaking his shoulder.

 

“How’s she doin’ doc?”

 

Jack smirked and shook his head.

 

“She’s going to be ok. She’s resting in a bed down the hall.”

 

Sawyer got to his feet. Something told him he should go and see her. He didn’t understand why, but when he entered the room and saw her lying there in the bed, something   
tugged at his heart. Juliet was tall, but today she looked tiny in the bed. Her form as straight as a bean pole under the blankets, Sawyer took another step closer to the bed. She had all kinds of wires attached to her. He noticed she was having trouble catching her breath, despite the fact she had the breathing mask over her face. He reached a hand out to smooth some hair from her face, and he let it linger on her left cheek for a minute.

 

“It’s ok. The doc says your gonna be just fine. Yer gonna be back to yer chipper self in no time.”

 

Pulling his hand away, he sat down in a chair next to the bed. He’d felt that strange pull at his heart again. He’d felt slightly different when his hand touched her cheek. But he   
couldn’t quite figure out why. He’d never felt this way about any other woman before. Not even Cassidy. Juliet was one of those rare flowers. He wasn’t sure if he was falling in love with her or he was just concerned about her. Something told him it was the first one. He looked up as Jack stepped into the room.

 

“She’ll be awake soon. But she won’t be able to eat by herself for awhile. Someone will have to help her eat. Soft foods.”

 

Sawyer nodded and watched Juliet sleep. 

 

“I can help her. I mean if ya want me to.”

 

Jack smirked and shook his head.

 

“Sure you will Sawyer. You love her don’t you?”

 

Sawyer rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“All I’m doin’ doc is helpin’ her out a little until she gets on her feet again.”

 

Jack nodded again and began walking away. He had lots of stuff to clean up. Sawyer would never admit it, but he liked taking care of Juliet. It made him feel like a normal person.

 

“I’m going to clean up. If you need me, I’ll be in the next room. If she needs something for the pain, come and find me. I’ll get her something.”

 

Nodding, Sawyer turned his attention back to Juliet who was still sound asleep. It would take her a bit to come out of the anesthesia.

 

To Be Continued…


	10. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet wakes to find herself surrounded by three blurry people, but the one her mind pays attention to is Sawyer. Is she falling in love with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own a few originals.

The first thing Juliet saw when she opened her eyes was three blurry figures. She tried to speak, but found that there was something over her nose and mouth. She suddenly felt violently sick to her stomach and someone was now removing the mask from her face. She felt herself being helped to lean over the side of the bed. Someone’s hand was on her back, while another held her hair, and someone held a washcloth to her forehead. She heard a bunch of far away voices. Jack’s was the first.

 

“Everything’s going to be all right Juliet. Take your time. No rush.”

 

Juliet felt confused and she was still having a hard time seeing clearly. She could make out colors and shapes, even if they were blurry. In between bouts of vomiting, Juliet tried to see who was holding her hair back. She spotted shaggy blonde hair. 

 

“James?”

 

She wasn’t sure how much time had gone by, but now she was seeing more clearly than she had when she first woke. Her muscles of her stomach contracted again and she felt herself begin to dry-heave. It wasn’t a nice feeling. 

 

“Easy now. Just take it easy.”

 

When she was finally able to breathe, she took in a lungful of breath and blindly tried to reach out for some water. Jack quickly obliged and got her some.

 

“Take the water in slowly.”

 

Swallowing the water, Juliet felt it come back from her stomach and she lost all of it. She felt Sawyer pull her hair back from her face a little more and his fingertips brushed against the side of her neck.

 

“It’s ok, yer hair’s outta yer face.”

 

Becoming more confused, Juliet looked up to Sawyer and frowned.

 

“Huh?”

 

Sawyer elaborated and moved another piece of hair out of her face.

 

“You don’t wanna get yer hair all messed up now do ya?”

 

Juliet was about to laugh, but a coughing spell grabbed a hold of her and she felt her gag reflex kick in. 

 

“Easy. Easy now.”

 

When she stopped vomiting again, Juliet gave a smirk to Sawyer.

 

“You like this don’t you? Taking care of me?”

 

Sawyer looked away and stayed where he was at.

 

“The doc looked like he needed some help. So I’m helpin’.”

 

Leaning back on the bed, Juliet closed her eyes and blew out a breath.

 

“Looks like your taking care of me. Don’t deny it.”

 

Sawyer only looked away again and avoided her statement.

 

“I’m just helpin’ the doc is all.”

 

Sighing, Juliet felt her eyes get heavy, she was so tired. 

 

“I’m tired...”

 

She felt butterflies in her stomach briefly as Sawyer’s fingers touched her cheek. She didn’t understand why she was feeling this way. It was very strange. She hadn’t felt that way about him before. Was she falling in love with him. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes, and when she did, she found herself staring into his blue orbs. 

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

To Be Continued…


End file.
